muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-27 Zhuravlik
A 2nd generation Soviet Tactical Surface Fighter developed by Sufoni, the Su-27 Zhuravlik (Су-27 Журавлик) is the first in a line of TSFs designed for greater staying power on the field for longer operational times, and to work alongside the lighter but shorter-ranged MiG-series as part of the Soviets' High-Low Mix of TSF types. Named the "Crane" in Russian, the Su-27 is nothing like its graceful and fragile avian namesake, capable of bloody close-quarters decapitation of substantial numbers of BETA in a short period of time. History From the beginning of the war with the BETA, the Soviet Union had been reliant on refurbished American TSFs to combat the enemy advance; notable examples include the F-4R, and the usage of the F-5 Freedom Fighter as the basis for the MiG-23 Cheburashka. During selection of a next-generation unit, it was decided to develop a unique TSF to account for the massive difference in tactics between the United States and USSR. Beginning from the Su-11, the Soviets had used lightweight frame and high-maneuverability data in the development of their TSFs; after nearly two decades of failures and constant refinement of the concepts that would embody the ideal Soviet TSFs, the Su-27 would be created. Northrock had secretly provided technical assistance to the development of the Su-27, resulting in many similarities to the F-14 Tomcat, F-15 Eagle, and F-18 Hornet, such as a two-seater type. As a result, the Su-27 is closely related to many 2nd generation US TSFs, and the clandestine partnership resulted in good relations between Northrock Grunnan and Sufoni. The Su-27's primary features are mobility and close-quarters fighting ability, being made to combat the BETA with the end-goal of retaking the Russian homeland. Super Carbon blade vanes on its shoulder blocks are the first of its contact weapons, with the armor on its lower legs and knee sections given a sharpened frontal edge for greater cutting power during kicks, and blade sheaths on its forearms to round out its close-quarters equipment. Its leg and shoulder designs would become the standard for later Soviet TSFs. However, due to high power requirements, most of the equipment was problematic in initial deployments of the Su-27, leading to a degree of unpopularity with pilots. Despite its unique head design compared to the MiG-series (giving it the appearance of two distinct eyes, a design cue seldom used by other TSFs, it still uses a visor-styled head sensor suite; the wire cutter that was popularized in all MiG-series TSFs has been integrated into the head itself, resulting in a smooth frontal head design. Deployment Unit deployment began in 1992. The design of the Su-27 quickly evolved to address the problems in the initial unit with several variants produced, eventually being succeeded by the improved Su-37 Terminator. Su-27SM The most recent refurbishment of the Su-27 is the Su-27SM, which is compared favorably to the F-15 Eagle in all aspects of combat performance. Born from a demand by Soviet command for TSFs capable of matching 2.5th generation American TSFs, this refined variant of the Su-27 was produced. While outwardly identical to the Su-27, it has motorized chainsaw blades mounted on its forearms, replacing the standard combat knives and setting the standard melee loadout for future Sufoni TSFs, but does not have the frontal waist thrusters seen in the Su-27M2. The Su-27SM is mostly operated by former users of the baseline Su-27, one of them being the Soviet Army's [[211 Batal'on Zhar|211 Batal'on Zhar]]. Su-27M2 A technical demonstration machine, the Su-27M2 is a 2.5th generation TSF developed with technology from the Grunnan X-29, incorporating new developments such as waist-mounted thruster nozzles and aerodynamic improvements to its frame. As a stepping-stone to the development of the Su-37 Terminator, the Su-27 suffered a reduced production rate as a result, marking it as a TSF of misfortune. The high performance of the Su-27M2 is reflected in the Su-37M2 variant. Su-27SK The export variant of the Su-27. Initial problems encountered with early-production Su-27s were quickly tackled by Sufoni. Su-32 Built as a partner/successor machine to the MiG-25/31, the Su-32 features the same mount capability for a long-ranged missile system as the MiG-25/31. Nicknamed the Утконос (Platypus). Su-33 Naval variant of the Su-27, with modifications for carrier-takeoff/landing. J-11 The UFC-licensed production model of the Su-27SK, the J-11's heavier weight and longer range, together with the lightweight J-10, form the UFC's High-Low Mix. The J-11's conceptualization first began in the 1990, when the People's Republic of China had just completed their alliance with the Taiwan. With rumors of the United States having completed their first operational G-Bomb, the PRC immediately began a technology exchange with Taiwan, and also started a development program to obtain a new TSF.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 14, "殲撃11型開発沿革", 1st paragraph. The first steps taken were to obtain a production license for the Su-27SK, as well as to develop their own avionics from those used in the J-10/Lavi development project. The poor performance of the Su-27's prototype, however, caused the PRC to have doubts about its performance, and the Su-27SK being a downgraded export model was also a point of contention for them.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 14, "殲撃11型開発沿革", 2nd paragraph. The PRC, using their own capabilities and the technology exchange with Taiwan, began development of the J-11. The most major of changes to the J-11 was to replace the Soviet-style head unit with a round-monitor head module. This change was made based on the fact that as the UFC would be involved in heavier and more crowded close-quarter battle conditions when fighting BETA (as compared to the Soviets), the design used reduced the risk of damage to the sensors. The head module could also accept the fitting and usage of low-tech communication antennas to counter the distruptive effects of having to fight in the cover of heavy metal clouds.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 14, "殲撃11型の特徴", 1st paragraph. Trivia *The Zhuravlik's design is oddly similar to the YF-23 Black Widow II, a clue to Northrock's involvement in the latter before their information exchange with Sufoni. The Su-27's performance data, however, has no relation to the YF-23. *The real-world J-11's initial concept was unrelated to the final product, as compared to the TSF J-11's immediate production from the Su-27SK. Image Gallery |-|Lineart= Mecha 1 su27.png|Su-27SM from the Total Eclipse anime. Su-27 Front.png|Su-27, TE Anime. |-|Gallery= haha time for uekusa ichigo.png|An Su-27SM faces off against a platoon of Tank-class BETA. 99percent imperium approved.png|Su-27SMs behind a line of T-80 battle tanks. References Category:TSF Category:TSFIA Category:Total Eclipse